


Doing The Research Early

by mandapandabug



Series: Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Edo Tensei, Iruka Week, Iruka Week 2021, Seals expert Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandapandabug/pseuds/mandapandabug
Summary: Kabuto heard Iruka was an expert in seals. While he was in town, he may as well try to pick his brain for information on... future ventures.
Series: Drabble Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204703
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Doing The Research Early

**Author's Note:**

> OK this is part of a Challenge instigated by the great [MagnusTesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla) to write a dabble a day for Iruka week! How could I not oblige!  
> This is for Iruka Week Day 3 Prompt: Edo Tensei  
> This one was me thinking, what is Kabuto asked our seals expert Iruka about the reincarnation technique's seal? While he was in the village for the chuunin exams and presumed innocent?  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor do I make any money from this.

“Well, in theory, you could use anything with DNA.”  


Iruka cast a curious eye to the genin competing in the chuunin exams with the rookie 9. He couldn’t have been older than 19, yet had hair as grey as an old man. The fluorescent light of the classroom was glinting off his round glasses, making it hard to read his black eyes.

“Why are you asking about the forbidden reincarnation seal?” Iruka didn’t want to be suspicious of a comrade, but there was no reason a genin should need to know about that kinjutsu. 

“Oh, I’m just an academic, sensei.”


End file.
